La antigua Mew Mew
by Tomoyuki Sasaki
Summary: Sufrió un ataque de un predacyto del que nunca pudo volver, siendo una muñeca. Él siempre estuvo con ella, pero no puede evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le sucedió a su amiga de la infancia...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo uno:** _"Despertar" _parte 1

_Estas sola... indefensa, ya nadie te ayudará, ni si quiera él._

**- No... -** murmuró una joven de cabellos cortos-largos de color anaranjado, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados

_Él no te ayudará, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... ¿Por qué mantienes la esperanza?_

**- Él no me olvidó, él se acuerda de mí... siempre lo hace, cada mañana, veo su rostro sonreírme y saludarme!-**

_Él no sabe la cura, pero yo sí... y te ayudaré, a cambio de algo_

**- ¡No¡No dejaré que me metas en tu juego¡Tú me enviaste a este estado, tú me apartaste de él! -** gritó

**- Confío en tí... Elli... -** murmuró la joven.

* * *

Era un día normal, soleado y el café Mew Mew estaba abarrotado como siempre. Las cinco chicas trabajaron muy duro y se estaban encargando de la limpieza. Entre tanto, Wealey y Elliott estaban en el sótano, verificando la computadora, por si había un ataque de parte de los cineclones. 

**-¿Crees que algún día podremos volver a ver ese predacyto?-** preguntó de repente el rubio meditando la pregunta dicha- **Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que eso sucedió.-**

**- Solo el tiempo lo dirá, Elliott... -** contestó el castaño. Luego de un silencio y antes de que su compañero volviese a abrir la boca, Wesley se le adelantó- **Cuando eso ocurra te avisaré... ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? En los últimos días, me has estado haciendo las mismas preguntas... -**

**- Pronto se cumplirán cinco meses de lo sucedido...** - le recordó-** Si ella no vuelve pronto... puede desistir y... entonces... sabes lo que ocurrirá... -**

**- Ella es fuerte y lo sabes, Elliott.-**

**- Pero aún así...-**

**-¿Aún piensas que es tu culpa?-**

**-...-**

En ese instante un punto rojo se encendió en la pantalla.

**- Parece que han contestado tu pedido.-**

* * *

Mientras limpiaba la cocina, Zoey vio, en una esquina, contra la pared a una muñeca pequeñita, del tamaño de su mano. 

Parecía delicada, tenía cabellos un poco largos, de color anaranjado, lacio, como el de ella y de un peinado similar. Tenía unos ojos bien delineados, cuyo color era un amarillo, una nariz pequeña y una boca fina... lo raro de todo eso es que en su rostro, había dibujada una pequeña lágrima.

En lo que respectaba a su ropa, llevaba una remera rasgada en las mangas, de color marrón oscuro, a la que le seguía un retazo de manga anaranjado y una tercera, de color dorado, El mismo procedimiento se repetía al final de la remera, aunque a pesar de eso se le veía el vientre. Poseía una pollera corta de los mismos matices y estilo, debajo de la pollera había un short corto marrón y unas zapatillas marrones oscuras.

Su pose, era muy peculiar, tenía los brazos extendidos y las piernas juntas... la cabeza, parecía que la había levantado luego de estar cabizbaja.

**- Vaya... -** murmuró al verla, pensando que alguna de las clientas se la olvidó y Wesley la colocó allí

**- Zoey, tenemos Elliot y Wesley quieren vernos.-** le anunció Bridget casi asustándola

**- ¡ Ahh ! Sí, sí, enseguida iré!-** dijo atrapando la muñeca en el aire

**-¿Sucede algo?-**

**- Eh... no, no sucede nada... solo me asusté un poco n.nU-**

Inmediatamente, alcanzó a sus compañeras.

**- Escuchen bien, Mew Mew's... hemos recibido un informe sobre... -** Elliot comenzó a pasar su vista sobre las Mews Mews y se detuvo en Zoey, quien en sus manos llevaba la muñeca**.- ¿Por qué la tomaste?-** preguntó enojado

**- Etto... yo... -** comenzó a balbucear

**- Contesta!-**

**- Ya basta, Elliott!-** detuvo Wesley, El rubio solo guardó silencio.- **Entiendo que aún te sientes mal por lo que sucedió, pero no es necesario que actúes de esa manera. Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió... -** murmuró

**- Hn... ¡Dame eso!-** dijo arrebatándole a Zoey, la muñeca y salió de la habitación.

**- Discúlpenlo-** dijo Wesley**- últimamente se ha comportado así-**

**-¿Ultimamente?-**

**- Así es... a parte de como siempre se ha comportado, teme mucho que Sashira desista en su prisión oscura-**

**-¿Sashira?-** repitieron las Mew Mews

**- La antecesora de ustedes cinco. -** contestó con naturalidad Wesley- **Pero ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones, tienen que ir a detener un predacyto... pero escuchen bien.- **les dijo con seriedad-** Necesito una muestra del veneno para crear el antídoto adecuado... sean cuidadosas, o sino terminaran como Sashira... -** advirtió

Las cinco asintieron y se fueron.

* * *

En el techo del café bar, Elliot observaba como atardecía y de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada a su excompañera. 

**_Flash Back_**

Corría por un pasillo oscuro, cuyas paredes eran de piedra. Estaba apurado, muy apurado. Tenía que llegar a tiempo y darle el arma que la ayudaría...

Pronto llegaría, lo presentía. Faltaba poco, podía ver una gran habitación iluminada por la luz de la luna. Finalmente, ese pasillo terminó y él la vio, vio como estaba suspendida en lo alto de la pared, cabizbaja, rendida.

**- Elliott... lo siento... te fallé... -** fue lo único que murmuró antes de que fuese convertida en una pequeña muñeca, por aquel horrible predacyto, mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla derecha.

La muñeca cayó al suelo, pero si impactaba contra él, podía romperse alguna parte de su cuerpo real... Por suerte, el rubio la atajó a tiempo...

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

**- Si solo hubiese llegado antes... quizás ahora sí estarías aquí... -**

* * *

Las Mews Mews estaban peleando a todo poder con aquel raro predacyto. Además de ser enorme, tener pinches enormes por todo el cuerpo, podía escupir fuego y lanzar veneno por una esmeralda que tenía en la frente, era un ser de color fucsia y violeta. 

Cuando las chicas llegaron, vieron, con una mezcla de asombro y horror los muñecos que estaban esparcidos por el piso, todos eran muy reales...

**- Es imposible. No podemos detenerlo-** dijo Corina escapando de una de las llamaradas de fuego

**- Es inútil- coincidió Bridget**- No lograremos

**- Esperen... es posible que logremos tomar un poco del veneno de esa bestia... ustedes distráiganlo, yo me ocuparé del resto-** dijo Zoey

Las chicas asintieron e hicieron lo pedido. Mientras ellas lo distraían, Zoey aprovechó para saltar a la cabeza del predacyto. Luego de lidiar con ella por bastante tiempo utilizó el veneno, momento por el cual, Zoey aprovechó para tomar una muestra... pero fue tocada por este y al aterrizar en el piso notó con horror que el mundo se estaba volviendo más grande y perdió el conocimiento, antes de soltar la muestra que rodó a los pies de sus compañeras.

* * *

**-...-** Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, Zoey se encontró en un lugar oscuro, flotando en la inmensidad, cada tanto aparecían flotando los cuerpos inconscientes de las personas convertidas en muñecos- **¿Dónde¿Dónde estoy?-**

**- Fuiste tocada por el veneno de esa cosa¿no, Zoey?-** dijo una joven muy parecida físicamente a ella, pero más grande que ella y con vestimentas que usaría una Mew Mew, las mismas que vio en la muñeca...

-** Ah... tú eres...-**

**- Mucho gusto Zoey, me conocen como Sashira...-** sonrió ella abriendo sus ojos amarillos.

**-¿Sabes cómo se puede salir de aquí?-**

**- No puedes.-** contestó ella con seriedad y dándole la espalda- **Sino yo ya estaría libre...-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**- Todos los de aquí fueron envenenados por ese predacyto.-** contestó mirando hacia arriba-... **lo mismo sucedió hace... bueno, no sé hace cuánto que estoy aquí... pero ese monstruo, por más que se le destruya, su veneno sigue surtiendo efecto... al menos, claro que se consiga una cura.-**

**-¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?-**

**- El tiempo en el que uno tenga la esperanza de que serán salvados.-**

* * *

En el café Mew Mew... 

Las cuatro restantes llegaron con la muestra, que Zoey había obtenido y soltado antes de que se convirtiera en muñeca, y la muñeca de Zoey. Luego de explicarle la situación a Wesley, éste se puso a trabajar en el antídoto que podía hacer más vulnerable al monstruo y liberar a todos los prisioneros.

**- No es justo que haya pasado esto.-** se quejó Corina, quien como el resto de las Mew Mews estaban sentadas en una de las mesas del café esperando, y junto a ellas, tenían la muñeca de Zoey.- **Esto no debió haber pasado!-**

**- Fue un error... quizás podíamos haber obtenido la muestra de otra forma... -** dijo meditabunda Bridget

**- Sea como sea; lo hecho, hecho esta y nada podrá hacer que volvamos atrás... -** comentó René

* * *

**- ¿Eh?-** dijo de pronto Zoey intentando agudizar sus oídos. 

**- ¿Sucede algo?-** preguntó Sashira observándola

**- Oigo voces... son las voces de mis amigas... demo no puedo escucharlas con claridad-** contestó

**- Eso es porque tu cuerpo esta con ellas.-** contestó con naturalidad.

**- ¿También puedo verlas? En ese caso¿Cómo hago para poder escuchar y ver lo que dicen?-**

**- Aíslate**- contestó ella

**- ¿Eh?-**

**- Concéntrate... cierra tus ojos y tu mente... hazte creer a ti misma que no es más que una simple pesadilla... y poco a poco veras el lugar en donde esta tu cuerpo... podrás ver y oír, pero no participar...** - dijo bajando la mirada**- Lo sé muy bien... -**

**-¿... ?-**

**- Todo este tiempo he estado viendo y oyendo a Elliot**- dio como respuesta- **Él y Wesley, pero más él, siempre me han estado dando ánimos, de una forma u otra.-**

**-¿Elliott¿Estamos hablando del mismo Elliot?-**

**- Hai, de Elliot Grant, el mismo que atiende el café Mews Mews y fue a la escuela conmigo.-**

**-¿Estas con él ahora?-**

**- Hai... -** contestó con desdén**- él no esta muy bien que se diga... -**

**-¿Por qué¿Qué le pasa?-**

**- Aún se culpa de lo que me sucedió... -**

**-¿Qué sucedió?-**

* * *

**-Aunque no estaría de más que sepamos lo que sucedió... -** comentó Corina observando la puerta por la que entró, en ese preciso momento, Elliott. 

Las miradas de las Mews Mews se posaron en él, llenas de sed de curiosidad

**- Si... no estaría mal que nos contará que sucedió con Sashira.-** agregó Kiki

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fin de Despertar 1° parte

Hola gente! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo... una aclaración: cuando Wesley se refería que Elliot se había comportado así últimamente, se refería a que tenía peor humor de lo normal... no sé si me hice entender en ese momento... creo que no n.nU...gomen ne por eso u/./u


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:** _"Despertar"_ 2 parte

**-¿Y bien?-** preguntóKiki llena de curiosidad

**- Ese tema no las incumbe a ustedes.-** contestó él molesto

**- Ella fue la primera Mew Mew, estuvo antes que nosotras. Creo que merecemos saber lo que sucedió!-** exclamó Corina molesta.

**-...- **él las miró con indiferencia.

**-Elliot!-** exclamaron las cuatro molestas

**-Lo sabrán cuando ella este aquí de regreso!-** le dijo molesto

* * *

**-Parece que Elliot no quiere contar lo que te sucedió...-**comentó mientras escuchaba lo que ocurría

**-Es lógico... no es algo que se quiera recordar...-**dijo Sashira - **Además creo que tus amigas son demasiado entrometidas...-**

**-No es cierto! Tenemos derecho a saber lo que ocurrió-**

**-Lo sabrás a su tiempo-**

En ese momento, dos de dos seres que estaban allí, desaparecieron.

**-¿Qué sucedió?-** preguntó Zoey

**- Perdieron las esperanzas... y murieron... -** contestó ella-** Pero no te preocupes, nada te sucederá mientras tengas las esperanzas suficientes... -

* * *

**

La espera era larga en ambos lugares... el tiempo pasaba. Pero, cerca del anochecer Weasley tenía el antídoto para las dos Mews Mews apresadas.

-** Weasley¿Seguro que funcionará?-** preguntó Elliot

**- No te preocupes, Elliot. -** aseguró Weasley- **Todo saldrá bien. No hay de que preocuparse-**

**

* * *

- Llegó el momento-** exclamó Zoey 

-** Sí... después de tanto tiempo... podré ser libre... -**

* * *

Weasley hecho dos gotas del antídoto a las muñecas deZoey y Sashira. 

Estas inmediatamente, comenzaron a brillar y comenzaron a crecer hasta convertirse en el tamaño normal, entonces el brillo desapareció, dejando ver a Sashira y Ichigo, quienes seguían convertidas en Mews Mews.

**- Sí!-**exclamóZoey saltando de alegría- **Volvimos! Pudimos volver¿No te parece genial, Sashira?-**

**-...-** Ella estaba observándose a sí misma y su entornó, su vista fue a posarse directamente en la de Elliot-** Es maravilloso estar de vuelta... -** murmuró

**-¿Sashira?-** preguntó él

**- La que viste y calza.-** sonrió-**Estoy muy feliz de volverte a hablar, Elli-** dijo sonriendo.

**- Definitivamente eres tú... -**dijo esbozando una sonrisa, a pesar de estar un poco molesto por como lo llamó la pelinaranja

**-...Sí... es bueno estar de regreso... -**

**- Bien, si quieres mañana volverás a tus actividades de siempre... - le** informó.

**- Uhm... dejemos pasar unos días y regresaré.-** dijo sonriendo- por **ahora, iré a darme un baño... ¿Puedo usar el baño?- preguntó- Necesito darme una buena ducha refrescante!-**

**- Hai... ya conoces donde esta... -** dijo

**- Bien... acompáñame-** dijo tomándolo de la mano

**- Eh¿Por qué? o.o-**

**- Porque, a pesar que podía verte y oírte, hace mucho que no converso contigo, Elli-** dijo ella saliendo del sótano

**- No me llames Elli!-** se quejó

**- Jajajaja Sabes que me gusta llamarte así!-** fue lo último que se escuchó

**- o.o-** Corina

**- o.o-** Bridget

- **o.o-** Kiki

**- o.o-** Zoey

**- Creo que esa chica se parece mucho a ti, Zoey... -** comentó Rene

**-¿No serán parientes?-**

**- No lo creo, sino ya lo sabría... -** murmuró la chica, en ese momento recordó a las personas que había visto allí- ¿**Qué pasará con el resto de las personas?-**

**- MiniMew se encargará de repartir el antídoto al resto de las personas convertidas en muñecos**- contestó Weasley, mientras MiniMew salía volando. Entonces,Zoey se fijó en la hora y pegó un gritó

-** Oh, No! Llegaré tarde a mi casa!-** dijo casi gritando, subió las escaleras mientras gritaba- **Nos vemos mañana!-**

**- Es cierto, ya es tarde... mañana nos veremos- **dijoBridget y se despidió de todos, al igual que las demás.

Cuando Weasley subió se encontró a Sashira con una remera larga, roja y negra y unos pantalones azules, también grandes para ella y unas pantuflas azules, preparando la cena y a Ryou a unos pasos considerables de distancia.

**- No te recomiendo que hagas eso, Sashira... -**

**- Tú déjame a mí, Elli, yo sé lo que hago.-** dijo ella.

**- No me llames Elli ¬¬-**

Encendió la batidora y la mezcla comenzó a volar por los aires.

**-KYAAAAA!-** chilló Sashira

**- Te lo advertí-** dijo Elliot cubriéndose de las masa asesina y alejandose de la cocina

De pronto, la batidora se apagó.

**- Eh? o.o ¿Qué sucedió?-** preguntóElliot entrando en la cocina

**- Un milagro... ha sucedido un milagro! T-T** -dijo Sashira

**- Un milagro? Más que un milagro Fue Weasley quien desconectó el aparato-señaló** el rubio

**- Supongo que limpiaran todo esto antes de dormir.-**

**-¿Bromeas? En cinco minutos todo estará como nuevo y reluciente... solo déjame encender la aspiradora y... -**

**- Eh... mejor porque no vas a ver la televisión o hacer alguna otra cosa, Sashira?... deja que yo me encargaré de esto... -** dijoElliot rápidamente

**- Como gustes.-** sonrió y salió de la cocina

**- No me gustaría ver a una aspiradora asesina... rondando por el café... -** comentó

* * *

23:00 hs. 

Después de dar tantas vueltas, se pudo dormir finalmente, aunque el sueño que tuvo no fue nada pacífico.

Sashira se encontraba en un parque de diversiones vacío. Caminando sin rumbo alguno... observando su entorno algo perdida...

Mientras caminaba, vio una pluma de halcón. Se agachó para tomarla, pero cuando ya estaba en su mano, desapareció.

**- Eh? o.o-**

Todo se oscurece y de la nada sale unos lazos que la apresan y la entierran. Lo último que ve son unos leves rayos de luz...

**-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** gritó

La puerta de la habitación de huéspedes se abrió de repente y por ella entraron Weasley y Elliot

**-¿Qué sucede, Sashira?-** preguntó preocupado Weasley

- **Fue... fue horrible!- **dijo abrazando al joven de cabellos castaños y llorando a todo dar.

**- Sashira... solo fue una pesadilla... ya todo pasó... -** le dijoElliot intentando tranquilizarla, mientras se sentaba a su lado

**-¿Qué hora es?-** preguntó intentando dejar de llorar

**- Como las cinco y media...** - contestó Weasley

**- Gomen ne... no quería despertarlos...-**

**- No lo hiciste... a estas horas tenemos que comenzar a preparar todo para abrir.-** dijo Elliot con una vaga sonrisa

**-¿Seguro?-**

**-Seguro-**

**- Bien... -** dijo sentándose en la cama-** Iré a bañarme y luego bajaré...** - murmuró algo ida

- Entonces te estaremos esperando con tu desayuno favorito- dijo Weasley sonriéndole y saliendo, junto conElliot de la habitación, quien, le dirigió una ultima mirada a Sashira, como diciéndole "Todo va a estar bien"

Luego de asegurarse de que Sashira se estuviese dando un baño y no escuchando su conversación, Weasley yElliot hablaron al respecto.

**-¿Crees que tenga alguna secuela?-** preguntó Elliot

**- Es posible... -** coincidió Weasley- **Después de todo, estuvo mucho tiempo allí encerada... sin perder las esperanzas... -**

**- Si solo...-**

**- Elliot, no empieces a culparte por lo sucedido. No fue tu culpa que ella terminase encerada por cinco meses en esa dimensión alterna... -**

**- Pero si hubiese llegado a tiempo... quizás ella... -**

**- Si hay que culpar a alguien, son los cineclones, Elliot**- dijo con firmeza Weasley- **Si ellos no hubiesen elegido la Tierra, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.-**

**- Sí, lo sé-** suspiró y agregó- **Solo espero que la secuela no la afecte demasiado...-**

En ese momento, Sashira bajó las escaleras vistiendo la ropa que llevaba el día anterior, que era unas sandalias blancas, una pollera de jean y una remera blanca con flores celestes... su cabello anaranjado era más corto que cuando era Mew Mew, más o menos, del mismo largo que el de Zoey. Lo llevaba atado en una cola en el lado derecho, mientras que el izquierdo, lo llevaba suelto. Sus ojos celestes llamaban la atención.

**-¿Ya estas mejor?-** preguntó Ryou

**- Super mejor!-** sonrió ella

**- Qué bueno!-** dijo Weasley con su sonrisa de siempre-** Aquí tienes tu desayuno-** dijo sirviéndole una malteada de vainilla con chips de chocolate y tostadas de manteca con dulce de leche

**- ¡Ahhh¡¡¡Justo como me gusta! -** dijo sonriente dándole el primer mordisco a una tostada

**- ¿Cuándo comerás algo saludable como desayuno?-** le preguntóElliot observando como se tragaba, prácticamente, todas las tostadas.

**-Cuangfo mm lof cegdof fueven-** contestó con la boca llena

**- Además de comer como se debe ¬¬ -**

**-...-** se quedó viéndolo un rato, luego sonrió y siguió comiendo

**-¬¬-**

Cuando llegaron las chicas, (era domingo, por eso fueron temprano) Sashira iba por su décima tostada (encima es delgada la chica... menudo metabolismo que tiene o-o).

**- ¿No trabajas?-** preguntó Ichigo al verla sin el uniforme de camarera

**- Iie... yo ya tengo un trabajo.-** dijo ella

**-¿Cuál?-**

**- Policía cientifica-** sonrió- **Aunque... aún soy cadete...o era... o-o -**dijo luego de darle un sorbo a la malteada de vainilla-**Debería ir y averiguarlo-** se encongió de hombros y agregó-** Bah, iré pasado mañana -.- -**Luego de unosmomentos de silencio agregó- **Aunque estoy pensando dejarlo.-**

El local se abrió y los clientes comenzaron a llegar, Sashira observaba con detenimiento como las chicas atendían el local.  
Sonreía desde su lugar y se quedó tildada observando aElliot más de una vez.  
Al mediodía cerraron para poder descansar un rato. En eso, las Mews aprovecharon para interrogar a Sashira.

**-Sahira-chan.-**llamó Kiki

**-Si?-** contestó la chica alzando la vista

**-Tenemos una pregunta-** continuó Zoey

**-Haganla, entonces.-**

**-Qué te sucedió? Por qué llegaste a ser muñeca?-** preguntó Corina

**-No... No voy a hablar de eso!-** exclamó a la defensiva la pelinaranja- **No quiero abrir viejas heridas...-**

**-No lo harás, porque nosotras estaremos aquí a tu lado si nos llegas a neceistar.-** dijo René

**-Bien... pero solo, porque usaste uno de los dialogos de una de mis pelis favoritas.-** advirtió la chica

Fin de El despertar 2º parte

Ehm… bueno, he aquí el segundo capie y espero que les haya gustado...


	3. Chapter 3

Lo que esta en cursiva son las partes narradas por Sashira

**Capitulo 3:** _"Recuerdos de la antigua Mew Mew"_

Las Mews se encontraban atentas, esperando a que Sashira comenzará a narrar. La pelinaranja suspiró y cerró los ojos.

**-Bien...- **accedió-** Comencemos.- **murmuró

**Flash Back**

_Era un día hermoso, radiante. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, lo recuerdo perfectamente.  
__Estaba en el cuartel, hablando con mi superior, pues todos estaban estaban al tanto de mi cumpleaños y del hecho de que, prácticamente, no me había tomado nunca un descanso, ni siquiera cuando me enfermaba, pues... en ese entonces, era muy dedicada a mi trabajo. Siempre lo fui cuando hago lo que me gusta.  
__Mi superior me permitió darme el día libre, pues, era algo que no podía evitar después todas las cosas que había hecho  
__Así, salí de la oficina con una sonrisa en la cara. Weasley y Elliott iban a festejar mi cumpleaños conmigo en el Café, a puertas cerradas.  
__Emocionada, junté todas mis cosas e intenté largarme de allí cuánto antes. Mas en mi alocada carrera, se me cruzó Aarón, un compañero y amigo mío._

**-Hey! Te piensas ir sin recibir tu regalo?-** _preguntó divertido obstruyendome el paso, mientras yo intentaba safarme de él_.

**-Si es algo malo, obviamente**.-_contesté desesperandome_

**-Oh, vamos, Axiel!-**_reprochó Line, otra de mis compañeras._

**Interrupción.**

**-Axiel**?- preguntó Zoey

**-Sip.- **contestó Sashira- **Axiel Griffith, es mi nombre completo. Sashira por el nombre que me llaman mis más intimos amigos.-** sonrió Sashira.- **Sinceramente, prefiero que me digan Sashira, antes que me digan Axiel.- **

**Fin de la Interrupcion**

**-Oh, vamos, Axiel**!-_reprochó Line, otra de mis compañeras._- **No tomará mucho tiempo.-**

**-Mas te vale, Line.-** _comenté de mala gana._

_Haciendo uso de su galantería, Andrea _(En Italia, este es nombre de varón) _me trajó un sobre pequeño de color lila. Yo lo tomé y encarné una ceja._

**_-_Muy bien.-**_dije mirandolos a todos-_ **Qué es esto?-**_anadí señalando el sobre._

**_-_Abrelo y lo verás, Axy.-** _sonrió Andrea al ver cómo mi rostro tomó una mueca bastante enojada por el hecho de haberme llamado "Axy"_

_Dudando, lo abrí. Inmediatamente ahogué un grito._

­**-Sí, para dos personas.-**_afirmó Kath entrando en escena.-_**Te lo dejamos a tu disposición la elección de a quién le harás sufrir durante todo el día.-**

**-Considerense, entonces afortunados.**-_sonreí-_**Le pediré a Elli que me acompañe -**

**-Elli?-**_preguntó Aarón**-**_**El amigo tuyo del que siempre hablas?-**

**-El mismo.-**_sonreí_

**-Bien, entonces, que la pasen bien..-**_deseó Line_

**_-_Lo intentaré, aunque solo será para mí aquel gran deleite**!-_reí_

**Interrupción**

**-¿Para qué lugar eran esas entradas?-**preguntó Kiki

**-Ah, ya lo verán.-** rió divertida Sashira- **Si tengo que pasar por esta torutura, lo haré disfrutando de mis ventajas.-**

**-¬¬-**

**Fin de la Interrupción**

_Luego de despedirme de ellos por última vez, corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el Café, que quedaba... muy lejos de allí. Al llegar, tenía el corazón n la boca, sin mencionar que estaba muy agitada.  
__Claro que al verme, tanto Weasley como Elliott estaban sorprendidos y confundidos por mi llegada. _

**- Sashira? Qué haces aquí?-** _preguntó Weasley_

**_-_ Me... dieron el... día... libre... por... mi cumple...-** _contesté entrecortadamente, a causa de la agitación.-_**Además... de esto.-** _dije mostrando las dos entradas._

_Unos momentos después..._

­**-¿Qué?-** _preguntó Elliott arqueando una ceja incredulo_

**-Por favor! Recuerda que me lo prometiste!-** _supliqué- _**Recuerda que me prometiste que un día me acompañarías allí!-**

**-Pero hay cosas más importantes que hacer!-** _se defendió_

**-¿Cómo cuáles?-** _pregunté arqueando una ceja_

-**Atender el Café!-**

**- Por eso no te preocupes, Elliot, yo me encargaré de todo.-** _sonrió Weasley._

**-Sí! Dale! No tienes ningún pretexto!-**_exclamé feliz tomandolo del brazo_

**-Esta bien, pero sueltame, quieres?-** dijo un poco enojado

**-Como quieras, Elli n.n-**

**-¬¬ no me digas Elli.-**

_Estuvimos caminando durante un tiempo hasta llegar al parque de diversiones._(N/T-chan: No sé porque pero me imagino que a Elliott no le gusta ir al parque de diversiones... y menos son Sahi...jejejeje)_ Al llegar luego de hacer la cola, actuando yo como una niña de cinco años, me subí a todos los juegos, llevando a rastras a Elliott detrás de mí.  
__Luego de toda esa acción, nos esncontrabamos en una de las mesas de un local, tomando un helado._

**_-_Este es el mejor día de mi vida, Elliott!-** _exclamé con jubilo, mirandolo_

**-Me alegro.-** _comentó desinteresado, o al menos, eso me pareció en aquella ocasión._

**-Eh! ò.ó No seas malo!-**_exclamé_

**-No lo estoy siendo-**_comentó mirandome fijamente_- Después, todo te lo mereces.-

**-o.o?-**

**- Siempre estas trabajando en la estación hasta muy tarde, y encima tienes que salvar al mundo de los cineclones. De vez en cuando, mereces algo como esto.-**

**-o.o...n.n... Elliot?-** _dije, él me miró_- **Eres muy dulce**.- sonreí.

**-Como sea, sigamos antes de que cierren.-** _contestó él encogiéndose de hombros y levantandose._

**-Eh? o.o... Esperame!-**_exclamé siguiendolo_

_Era raro, lo había conocido desde hace un montón de tiempo, y aún me sorprendía su forma de ser... ese comportamiento extraño me confundía y me gustaba al mismo tiempo. Pero lo cierto, era que tarde o temprano, las cosas iban a empeorar. Y eso sucedió.  
__Luego de bajar de uno de los juegos, vimos aquel horrible predacyto. Y como es costumbre, toda la gente salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la que nosotros corríamos.  
__Al llegar al lugar de donde había surgido aquel predacyto, vimos todo el lugar lleno de muñecos._

-**Le avisaré a Weasley.-** _dijo Elliot buscando su celular_

**-Muy bien.-** _asentí mientras sacaba mi objeto de transformación. Era un collar dorado cuyo dije era celete brillante._

_**-Mew Mew Transformación!-**grité mientras dicho collar brillaba._

_Mis cabellos se alargaron, mis ojos cambiaron a un color ambárico, aquella remera rasgada en las mangas, de color marrón oscuro, a la que le seguía un retazo de manga anaranjado y una tercera, de color dorado, apareció, al igual que el short y la pollera corta, que siguió el mismo prodecimiento. Finalmente aparecieron unas zapatillas marrones oscuras. Pero no todo terminaba ahí. Era mitad águila. Por lo que podía volar, pero sus alas se mantenían ocultas en sus brazos.  
__Mi arma era, nada más y nada menos, una especie de tenazas, que atrapaban al enemigo y lo inmovilizaban, hasta, a veces, lo axficía.  
__Fui siguiendo el rastro del enemigo dando grandes saltos. No podía creer la cantidad de muñecos que había regados por el suelo. Seguí con mi alocada carrera. Hasta que, de pronto, me encuentré con Drent _(N/A: Se escribía así, cierto?).

**-Jejeje... vaya, vaya, pero si es la mew mew.-**_rió_

**-Drent¿por qué no obviamos toda la parte en la que peleó con el predacyto, salgo malherida, me recupero y lo venzo y tu te vas derrotado a no sé que lugar?-** _pregunté _

**-Muy graciosa.-**_comentó siendo sarcastico-_ **Veremos que tan graciosa serás cuando te des cuenta del poder de este predacyto.- **_rió mientras desaparecía_

**-Maldito...¿Qué habrá hecho ahora?-** _gruñí molesta._

_De pronto, de los comunicadores, vino la señal de voz de Elliott_

-Sashira!- _dijo su voz realmente desesperada_

**-¿Qué sucede Elliot?-**_pregunté preocupada_

**-Según la información de Weasley, este predacyto contiene un veneno que convierte a la gente en muñecos, llevando su subcociente a alguna otra parte...-**

**-Ah! Es decir que las mata al convertirlos en muñecos!-**_exclamé sorprendida_

**-No... se convierten en muñecos estando vivos... pero mueren cuando ellos pierden la fé de que serán rescatados.-**

**-Por perder algo así uno puede morir?-** pregunté _sorprendida por la condición_

**-No te creas, hay gente que pierde las esperanzas muy fácilmente.-**

**-Bien... como digas...¿Que tengo que hacer para que esas personas dejen de ser muñecos?-** _pregunté encogiendome de hombros._

**-Tienes que tomar una muestra del veneno... yo estaré contigo en unos momentos**.-_aseguró é_l-Nos **encontraremos en el castillo del terror, no esta muy lejos de donde esta el predacyto.-**

-**Ok, te esperaré.-** asentí _yo y la comunicación se cortó_

_Resuelta, corrí hasta allí, sin detenerme. Al llegar estuve un lapso de tiempo, tranquila, esperandolo...  
__Mas... aquel mountruoso predacyto apareció. Y me atacó. Esquivé todo lo que pude sus ataques. Había decidido matarlo, cuando recordé lo que Elliot me había dicho. Así que detuve mis aaques y, simplemente, traté de tomar una muestra del veneno, pero todos mis intentos fueron inútiles.  
__Sin embargo, cuando llegó Elliot, las cosas se complicaron más de lo que esperaba..._

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Sashira guardó silencio, mientras unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos celestes.

**-Entonces...-** intentaba decir, pero su voz se quebraba.- **Entonces... Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir.-** se disculpó con la cabeza baja.- **Lo siento!-** se disculpó poniendose de pie, corriendo hacia los baños de damas y encerrandose en ellos.

**-Ah... Sashira-chan**...- musitó Zoey.

**-Será mejor dejarla por el momento.-** aconsejó Corina.- **Se nota claramente que aún no sé ha recuperado de lo sucedido.-**

**-Creo que hemos cometido un error.**- reflexionó Bridget, el resto solo asintió.

* * *

Pegado contra la pared del pasillo, se encontraba Elliot. Se había acercado hasta allí con la intención de anunciarles que era hora de volver a trabajar, mas escuchó la voz de Sashira relatando los sucesos de aquel trágico día.  
Weasley, al ir a preguntarle al resto, porque no escuchaba el alboroto de voces que solía haber cuando había clientes, se encontró a Elliot, con un brazo sosteniendo el otro, contra la pared y expresión vácia. 

**-Elliot...- **llamó sin verlo Weasley, mas cuando levantó la mirada y lo vio así, se preocupó-**¿Qué sucede Elliot?-**

El rubio se quedó callado, allí, con expresión vácia, triste... De pronto un par de lágrimas se encontraron recorriendo las mejillas del chico.

**-Sashira... Perdóname...-** musitó apenas.

* * *

Por su parte, Sashira se encontraba llorando. Había abierto la canilla para mojarse la cara, pero ahora, ésta corría libremente, asegurandole al Café unos grandes gastos para el mes que viene de agua. 

**-¿Por qué?-** se preguntaba la chica- ¿**Por qué no puedo?-** ambas manos, que estaban apoyadas sobre el espejo temblaban**.- ¿Por qué no puedo hablar más que eso?-** Más pétalos de sal recorrieron su mejilla blanca.

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo.**

* * *

Me reservaré lo que ocurrió para más adelante. Además, no creo que Sashira pueda decirlo todo de una, recién un día después de que su oscura pesadilla terminara.

Uhm... por mi parte, debo admitir que me costó mucho escribir la parte en la que Elliot aparecía llorando. (TY:De verdad, no me gusta ver a los bishoens llorar, demo... él...o.o...ToT... siento que cometí un sacrilgio! T-chan: deja de drama! ¬¬)

Gracias a todas por los reviews y sus opiniones, espero que este cap les haya gustado n.n


End file.
